All of You
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: After the entire ordeal Iago was taken away to be tortured. But Cassio has been granted special permission to take over Iago's Punishment. Cassio x Iago; Master and slave. - Also on adultfanfiction - This is really just to practice writing lemons.


After Iago was taken away to be tortured, after they mourned the loss of the Moor and his beloved wife, after Cassio had officially taken over Othello's position; after all of that is when the decree came.

"By law, you have the right to decide punishment of the slave," the messenger told Cassio.

"Allowed to look over his sentencing, or punish him up front. If you do not respond within a fortnight the law will override and his incarceration and torture will be dealt with by the council."

Cassio paused for a moment to ponder the possibilities. While this was more of an act to constitute revenge (from his personal opinion anyway), the truth was that he did not hate Iago for what he had done.

Not because he agreed with the outcome, most definitely not. If anyone else had done what Iago had, then Cassio could hate them easily and would not think twice about his feelings.

But Iago was, unfortunately, a different story. No matter how much he denied it, he did not, and could not, hate Iago himself. His actions, yes. Their outcome, yes. But the man himself: never.

So no, Cassio could never dream of whipping, burning, or killing Iago from hate. He could never do what the council had in mind for him to do.

However, that did not mean that this situation did not have its advantages.

"My good man, I am curious. Is 'slave' merely a term? Or does it allow some truth to its meaning?"

"I do not know, sir."

"Very well," Cassio grabbed piece of parchment and a writing implement scratching a quick note and handing it to the messenger "Take that to the council."

The messenger nodded and retreated from Cassio's sight.

Now all he had to do was wait.

xX

Only a couple of days later was when the Council's response arrived. The request had been discussed in depth and had taken quite a while, but it had eventually been granted. Even the procedures and written accounts had been taken care of. Cassio's reaction was of pure delight.

Iago had officially had become his slave, in the literal sense.

Cassio was granted permission to enact as Iago's master, torturer or even executioner He may do whatever he wanted with Iago, when and where he wanted, and no one could legally tell him otherwise.

Cassio may have been a good person, but that did not mean that he did not have dreams and fantasies that were sinful and dark. He had longed for Iago for so long; longed for him physically, mentally, emotionally. He could never hate him, but that did not mean that he would ever love him. No, he had longed to own Iago's mind, body and soul. And finally, he had gotten his wish.

xX

Two guards on each side escorted Iago up the walk way to Cassio's home. Iago himself did not struggle. No, he would not run, he knew that he did not stand a chance in that scenario. But looking into his eyes, there was still a fighting spirit, a burning flame; Cassio hoped he would not douse that fire completely with his future actions.

"Here 's the slave," one guard announced. "We will bring him inside and chain him. Then he is yours."

Cassio nodded and the guards dragged Iago inside and chained him to a part of the house. They left shortly after.

Iago glared at his new 'master'. He would not break easily, they both knew that, and both counted on it. Iago, for obvious reasons, in order to pull through all levels of horrific torture. His body was already marred with scars and burns from just his short stay in custody. With Cassio having unlimited access of abilities, he knew that he would need all the strength he had.

Cassio too did not want Iago to go down easily. He adored the spark and life in the other's eyes, he relished in the beastly, yet subtle, fire that burned within Iago. If the man became a lifeless shell, Cassio would have no joy.

Both stood there staring or glaring at the other. Cassio knew what he wanted, but was not sure how to go about it. Iago waited, looking defiant.

When Cassio proved incapable of making a move, Iago made the first one in the form of a comment.

"Bastard."

The rage that boiled up inside of Cassio surprised even himself.

"_I_ am the the bastard? No, I think not. _You_, who has the blood of our friends stained upon your hands," he moved closer.

"_You_, who have destroyed the lives of many and do not care." He gripped Iago's shoulders tightly. Tight enough, and forceful enough that his nails sunk through Iago's clothes and into his flesh.

"_You_, who is thought a monster." With more strength than anyone would think he possessed, Cassio shoved Iago back with enough force that he trips on his own chains and lands painfully on his back.

"_You_, who no one would defend, under any circumstances." He climbed on top of Iago, pinning him down with his weight, and grabbing his wrists and binding them together forcefully by wrapping the loose chains around them until they were wound too tight to be undone from Iago's lying position.

Iago was in a state of shock. It all seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. When had Cassio shoved him? When had he pinned him? When had he tied him up even further? He knew the answers. He was right there experiencing it. But at the same time, it just all seemed to be a blur.

He looked at Cassio's face. When the other's eyes had become unclouded of rage, instead of getting off like Iago assumed, he did something completely different. Instead, he smirked at Iago; a mischievous smirk. He leaned in and put his lips to Iago's ear.

"You, are the bastard who no one would object to me doing this with," Cassio whispered. His hot breath in Iago's ear and neck.

Iago shivered and not in anticipation. Though he would never admit it, Iago was kind of afraid. He understood more than anyone that no one was really what they seemed to be, and just because Cassio was a 'nice guy' did not mean that he would constantly have 'nice guy thoughts'. It did not mean that he would not do things to Iago that he could only dream darkly of.

Iago knew that Cassio was strong and intelligent - had had faced off against Roderigo and come out the victor in two separate occasions. The love sick man may not have been a fearsome opponent, but the fact that Cassio could probably take him out blindfolded still stood.

Cassio was also very... physical; if Bianca's constant appearance illustrated anything. Yes the man was a gentleman at the best of times, but apparently he could also be a horny man at the worst. Bianca's attachment must stem from Cassio's frequent visits, which tells us that Cassio must have physical intercourse often.

In other words, this did not look good for Iago. He could take pain and torture through whips, burns, stones, swords, and knives. But the sort of torture that Iago was sure that Cassio had in store for him was something completely different.

Iago didn't even like sleeping with his own wife. How could he possibly handle **this**?

Iago couldn't give it much thought for Cassio immediately attacked his neck with his lips and teeth - licking, sucking and biting none-too-gently. Iago gasped and cried out with surprise and awkwardness. He was getting goosebumps.

Cassio moved down his neck to his collar bone, biting and sucking there as well. The shirt that Iago wore interrupted the mouth's quest, so Cassio took out a small dagger that he kept on him and cut the shirt down the middle; access granted.

Cassio's tongue trailed down the firm chest and stopped at the nipple, it swirled around the pink nub, teasing it, making it peak. Iago gasped and groaned, it felt so wrong yet so pleasurable He wasn't sure if he was enjoying this or not - his head screamed 'no' but his body cried 'yes'.

Cassio heard the ragged breathing and moaning coming from Iago, it fueled his lust and he continued on without another thought. He stopped abusing the nipple and went lower. His lips ghosted over Iago's stomach area and he lurched at the slight touch. That area was apparently sensitive; Cassio smirked, and made a mental note to use that to his advantage.

His mouth went all the way down to the waistline of Iago's pants. He pulled his head up and tried a different approach. He took a hand and lightly ran his fingers over the sensitive skin that was on the waist.

Iago gasped and wiggled a bit, trying to get away from the hands but failed to do so from both the chain's and Cassio's body on top of his. Cassio then went the extra mile and crept his hand under the waistband, down Iago'a stomach, and rested it on his inner thighs.

By now Iago's body was reacting with much more than just gasping and moving. A longing heat made it's way to Iago's lower regions: he felt his penis becoming harder and harder by the second, he felt that entire area ache with desire. He wanted Cassio's hand to move up towards his length and balls, he wanted Cassio to touch him there, not caring how degrading this would be later. He moaned with both agony and pleasure; desire and impatience.

Cassio teasingly moved his hand up slowly, fingers dragging lightly on the soft skin, up to Iago's ball sack. He gripped it softly and rubbed. Iago shuddered and mewled as Cassio's fingers played with his testicles. His erection became unbearable.

Cassio noticed this, feeling the pre-cum leaking into his pants and thus his hand. His fingers slithered over to the erection, sliding up and down the hardened length, squeezing. Then he moved on to the tip, grasping it between his fingers, rubbing and messaging the skin.

Iago knew that he couldn't hold out much longer if Cassio kept this up. Both knew.

Suddenly, Cassio's fingers stopped their workings and pulled away from the penis, but were not removed from the pants. Iago whimpered at the wonderful friction that stopped and looked up at Cassio pleadingly.

Cassio wore a smug smile. "Say what you want."

Iago gave him a disbelieving look. He knew what Cassio wanted, he wanted him to _**beg**_.

_How absurd! Me, beg? I never once have I begged Emilia to do anything of the sort. ...Yet, she has never made me feel, in all her years, the way Cassio had made me feel in one evening. _

Cassio knew that Iago was a proud soul and would never willingly beg for something. At least, not without a little encouragement.

He once again grasped and stroked the tip, but for only a few pleasurable seconds before stopping dead again and moving away. He did this several times. Each time Iago would just be getting warmed up again before it was once again taken away and he was left with only cold longing.

After the fourth set he could no longer take it.

"P-please..."

Cassio raised an eyebrow. "Please? Please _what_?" He asked, and hovered his fingers over the longing member. "You're going to have to be more specific."

Iago growled at Cassio, but moaned immediately after; the teasing fingers were just too much and he gave in completely.

"Please, _Please, __**Please**_! M-make me cum. Please... m-m-master?"

That surprised Cassio. He never thought that Iago would cave enough to refer to him as 'master'. But he admitted to himself, he was turned on by it.

_Perhaps he deserves a reward._

He removed his hand from the pants and Iago cried out in displeasure. Cassio then took both hands, and grabbed and pulled the pants and undergarments down, exposing the aching erection. Iago shivered at the sudden chill.

Cassio then put his face to the leaking length and his mouth to the tip. He had never actually done this before, but he had fantasized about it for a while, and Bianca has done it to him plenty of times, he could imitate her, he was sure.

His mouth moved over the head and his tongue immediately met the tip. It licked at the pre-cum and swiveled around the opening. Iago moaned and kicked in bliss. Cassio then moved his mouth over it even more. He could not deep throat it, he didn't have that type of experience yet, but he could get it in pretty far. It didn't matter anyway, Iago could no longer hold it.

"I, I'm gonna-"

He came in Cassio's mouth. Cassio was able to swallow some, but not the rest: he removed the penis and spit the semen that did not make it down his throat, out.

Iago was panting and glowing in ecstasy, and Cassio had to admit, he looked amazing in that light.

Cassio waited for Iago to regain an awareness of where they actually were and what they'd done. He knew that happened when Iago suddenly stiffened and looked up at Cassio with his face red.

"I hope I have made clear the roles of master and slave. Now, I must replace your damaged clothing. Excuse me for a few moments."

With that Cassio walked out of the room leaving Iago to stew in his words. Cassio himself though needed to do more than just retrieve new clothes for Iago; he had his own little problem that needed to be taken care of. He may have looked calm, cool and collected a minute ago, but really, his own erection needed attention.

He entered an empty room and pulled out his stiffened manhood. He stroked and messaged himself. Fantasizing about the looks and sounds that Iago had made during his 'lesson', they were so beautiful. He wanted to see more of those reactions - they had life, passion, fire. They were a part of Iago, a submissive part, but a part regardless He meant it when he said he wanted Iago, all of Iago, physically and mentally. And he was going to get it.

That last thought made him lose it, his head erupted and the semen spilled over his hand.

He look a minute to catch his breath, and finally set off to clean himself up and find Iago some clothes.


End file.
